


Let's Be Seated

by mansikka



Series: Alec's Bedroom [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chair Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec gets some new furniture for his bedroom. It would be rude of them not to test it out...





	Let's Be Seated

Magnus' face aches from smiling. Though it's not because he's _happy_ ; not in the slightest. It's because _Alec_ is so pleased with himself and Magnus really doesn't want to burst his bubble. So he doesn't trust himself to say anything out loud.

"You always sit in a chair when I'm getting ready in the morning at yours," Alec says for what has to be the third time. Maybe it's the fourth? Magnus is trying to concentrate on the intention behind the words Alec is saying, and keep his eyes firmly away from that hideous monstrosity in the corner of the room.

Alec has even rearranged the room a little, moving shelving over specifically to fit in this _chair_. He is so _very_ proud; Magnus truly doesn't have the heart to tell him the chair is an abomination assaulting his eyesight. He should be thankful, really he should. But Magnus knows all his fashionable sensibilities will drain from his body the moment he sinks his ass into that _fabric_. A plaid shirt is one thing, but a plaid  _chair_?

"Aren't you going to sit in it?" Alec asks, and it's the very worst feeling for Magnus. He looks so _hopeful_ , so pleased that he's done something good. So Magnus obliges, taking Alec's hand as he extends it. He's done worse things because he loves Alec; sitting in the ugliest chair in his history in comparison is only a minor act. If only he could  _believe_ that.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Normally, Magnus' scowl would be enough to have Jace stumbling several steps backward for barging into Alec's bedroom unannounced. Though Alec did deliberately leave the door ajar since he is waiting for an update on a report. Magnus smiles warmly at Jace, and he's taken aback even for that.

"Did you hear back yet?" Alec asks Jace by way of greeting. And since it is _his_ personal space, he doesn't even let go of Magnus' hand. They stand close, here in Alec's bedroom in the middle of the New York Institute with Alec's _brother_ looking at them like this is the most natural thing in the world. Which it _is_. Though there are moments like this one when Magnus can't quite believe this is the life he gets to have.

"Not yet," Jace says, his gaze falling to the chair and smiling. "So you got that thing in here then, huh?"

"It's not a _thing_. It's a _chair_. For _Magnus_ ," Alec adds, full of bristling indignance.

The chair in question was in one of the rooms being made up for a Clave visitor due in the morning. Magnus can't tell what decade the beast might be from, but it had made his stomach hurt just for seeing it earlier when Alec had been giving him an impromptu tour. So what is he to do but to be _grateful_ for Alec mistaking the horror on his face as something more delighted?

"It is a wonderful gift. Thoughtful."

"So _wonderful_ , he's yet to try it out," Alec points out, and because he is a terror, he _pouts_ at him. Right in full view of Jace.

"Seriously?" Jace says, all wide-eyed and surprised by Magnus' ignoring of Alec's generosity.

"I—"

"Then you won't mind if I give it a spin."

Magnus watches Jace walk in front of them, lowering himself into the evil that is that chair. He makes himself at home, hands clutched tight around the gnarly wooden arms and sinking deep into those revolting cushions, looking most content with himself.

"See? It's perfect," Jace says, shifting to get more comfortable, smiling up at Magnus like the _brat_ that he is. Alec looks so _happy_ , dropping Magnus' hand and throwing his arm loosely around his waist.

"See?"

"Honestly. Alexander, It's wonderful."

The air is too still, the silence in the room too quiet, and if Magnus didn't know it wasn't possible, he'd think Jace and Alec were talking through their parabatai rune. Suspicion creeps in and coils around his spine for witnessing the smirked looks they share. Alec's kiss to his hair tails off into a burst of laughter that Jace echoes.

"You hate it," Alec mumbles against his temple.

"I do _not_ —"

"Magnus. You _do_ ," Alec insists, turning Magnus in his arms and looking delighted with himself as he sways him. "That's why I put it in here."

Magnus waits for an explanation, hearing Jace's snort, and receiving Alec's kiss to his forehead before he answers.

"The moment we walked in that room earlier, you looked at this chair like it had personally offended you. I was thinking about getting you a chair in here anyway, so. I couldn't resist."

"You could have just _told_ me," Magnus says in reproach, even if he's smiling because _Alec_ is smiling. "I would have magicked one in here in seconds."

"And you can. Whatever you want," Alec tells him, turning to look at Jace still sat in the chair. Though his arms are still secure around Magnus' waist.

"Well in that case…"

With a snap of his fingers Magnus makes the bad chair disappear, leaving Jace spluttering out a protest and falling to the floor with a thud. Which Alec _loves_ , bursting out laughing for his reaction as Jace sprawls out like a fish out of water.

"Okay," Alec says, squeezing Magnus to him, "we need to get back. But we'll be done in maybe an hour? You gonna be here?"

"I will," Magnus agrees, turning his face up for Alec's kiss. "After all, I have a chair to choose for us."

Alec snorts another kiss to his temple and makes for the door. Jace stares after him wide-eyed before scrambling to his feet to follow. He turns just before the door with his mouth open about to say something then closes it, shaking his head. Magnus smiles after the softly closed door then turns to observe the space where _his_ chair is going to have its home, and gets to work.

* * *

Magnus is sprawled out on _his_ new chair with a magazine when he hears Alec's bedroom door crack open, pausing from turning the page as he listens to him still on the phone. Alec smiles in his direction before turning to use his stele to secure the door, though his face is still filled with concentration.

"Okay. Well, that's… not ideal. But we'll deal with it," Alec says, grabbing Magnus by the waist when he stands and walks towards him, then swirling his thumb over his cheek and smiling when their chests bump together. "Tomorrow, okay? If you can get me a report by the afternoon? Great. Thanks."

"That didn't sound like a lot of fun," Magnus says as he loops his arms around Alec's waist.

"It wasn't," Alec agrees, his eyes continuing to dart over Magnus' face. "Your eyes."

Magnus leans against him fluttering his eyelashes and laughing as Alec kisses over his eyes. When they are alone together in his apartment Magnus has grown used to letting his guard down, keeping his eyes unglamored. Alec _loves_ his eyes. Magnus had first feared they would make Alec pull away from him, but they only seem to draw him closer. After seeing them only twice Alec had backed him into the chair in his bedroom and straddled his lap, studying his eyes like he would never stop being fascinated by them.

This, today, is the first time Magnus has felt _safe_ enough to unglamor his eyes in the Institute, and Alec is so happy for it. When he's looked his fill Alec kisses him, tugging Magnus ever closer as he sways him in his arms.

"So. Everything okay?" Magnus asks, flattening his hands against his back. Alec sags and begins mouthing up Magnus' neck, humming there.

"It's nothing important. Nothing that won't wait until the morning. And nothing I want to think about right now."

Magnus smiles against Alec's shoulder as he hugs him close, drumming a finger against his back to get his attention. "I got us that chair."

Alec smiles a kiss into his temple and wraps an arm around Magnus' waist as he turns, the two of them moving closer to inspect. The chair is low, wide enough to straddle—Magnus would know; he already checked. The base is wooden, and the cushions and headboard he's changed the color of to fit with the blue of Alec's headboard. The seat of the chair sits a little lower to the floor than the rest of it, which extends and curves gently upward raising the legs of whoever sits in it. This is going to mean some really good angles when Magnus sits in Alec's lap as he's intending to as soon as possible. Which again, Magnus would know about from his little _experiment_ earlier.

"It's perfect," Alec says as he looks it over.

"It's _comfortable_."

"It looks it," Alec agrees, swirling a thumb at Magnus' waist.

"You should try it out," Magnus adds, though pulls Alec back when he goes to move.

Alec narrows his eyes, his smile growing. "Why do I get the impression that there's something you want to tell me?"

Magnus nods towards a box he's made room for on one of Alec's shelves. The box is familiar to Alec; it must for the way his smile gets even bigger. They don't have a _lot_ of things to play with, not yet, but there is one thing in that box at least that helped Magnus determine what _angles_ on that chair are going to be just right. He says nothing though, only toys with his ear cuff and puts on his best coy face, pretending to look anywhere but at Alec.

Though Magnus can't _not_ look. He turns to catch the hard swallow of Alec's throat, and is sure he's seeing his pupils dilate. Alec swallows again tugging Magnus to him, running his fingertips over his ass. "You did that? In _here_?"

"Well—"

"How am I supposed to deal with _knowing_ this," Alec says in between desperate, claiming kisses, "when I was literally down the hall _working_?"

"You didn't know at the time," Magnus replies, though it's obvious he won't get a lot more words out. Alec can't get close enough, or kiss him hard enough.

"Get this off," Alec says in a soft command, tugging at Magnus' shirt. Magnus snaps his fingers to take his shirt off, but Alec grabs his wrist to stop him doing it a second time to finish undressing. Alec stares at Magnus, full of want as he undresses him, yanking Magnus' pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. He strokes his fingers over Magnus' ass then lightly between his cheeks, holding them open with a finger and thumb as he slides his fingers right into him.

" _Fuck_."

"Well. That was my intention," Magnus retorts, though then drops his forehead against Alec's shoulder with a soft groan. The feel of his fingers repeatedly pushing into him is one thing, but Alec's fingerpad massaging over his prostate in the exact spot he loves has Magnus shakily raising his hands so he can grip on to Alec's waist for support. Alec cups his jaw and angles Magnus' face up for a kiss, swallowing his answering whimper.

"That good?"

"Very."

"How long did you… were you waiting?"

Magnus clings tighter for reliving his earlier _exploration_ , how much he'd fought with himself not to just keep going. The thought of Alec down that hall, and anticipating his reaction walking back in here was the only thing to stop him. It's worth it, for the frantic need written over Alec's face now.

Alec doesn't give him the chance to answer. He drops to his knees tugging at his pants again, so Magnus knows to finish undressing. His clothes and shoes are gone in a second. Alec knocks his elbow against Magnus' knees so he knows to part them more then reaches up between his legs, sliding his fingers straight back into him as he takes Magnus into his mouth.

Magnus calls out, gripping hard to Alec's shoulders trying to keep upright. His knees are weak for the tight wet heat of Alec's mouth and that perfect swirl inside. His hips buck chasing both, which Magnus feels like he has no control over. He barely has enough sense to attempt keeping quiet, though Alec clearly doesn't approve of such things. One harder suck and press of fingertip has Magnus near wailing for how incredible it feels. Alec pulls off him with a triumphant smirk, still working his fingers in.

"We gonna try this chair out?" Alec says as he slides his fingers from him and begins to undress, his voice that low, husky pitch that never fails to have Magnus jolting. Which Alec notices; he reaches out unhurried wrapping his fingers around Magnus' cock and beginning to stroke.

"We should." Magnus paws at Alec's shirt in an attempt to help but his fingers won't latch on to the buttons for the perfect grip Alec has on him. Alec smiles, leans in to kiss him as he finishes undressing, naked in seconds and backing Magnus towards the chair. He snags his fingers as he sits then stretches out, patting his thighs.

"Okay."

"You should move. Just up here. Just a little," Magnus says as he guides him into the perfect position. He straddles Alec's lap holding himself open as he sinks down on his cock, head thrown back as he groans for how good it feels to be full.

Alec drops his head back on the headboard looking up at him with a blissful smile. "Okay. Yeah, that's good."

"Told you." Magnus stirs his hips to adjust, biting down on his lip for that heated pleasure already coiling in him. And since Alec's eyes are everywhere as he strokes over his thighs and chest, Magnus leans back on his hands to give him a better view. He gives a teasing stir of his hips smiling for the way Alec's eyes fall immediately to where he's spearing him open. Alec splays his hands wide on Magnus' inner thighs as he moves, so much heat in his expression that Magnus can barely concentrate on what he's doing.

" _Here_ ," Alec says, sliding his hands up Magnus' sides and tugging. Magnus falls forward to brace his hands on the headboard still continuing to roll his hips, kissing Alec as he draws the best noises out of him.

"Just here," Magnus agrees, slowing the stir of his hips so that the angle is just perfect, rocking in Alec's lap to chase it. He snaps his fingers for a silencing charm because there is no way he can keep quiet when feeling like this. Alec takes it as an invitation to be just as loud.

With a loose grip on Magnus' thigh as he moves, Alec palms over his balls, thumb in a firm circle over his perineum. Magnus groans for the additional pleasure it shoots through him, slipping his hands to Alec's shoulders for a better grip. A soft whimper blasts from his mouth unchecked as Alec wraps his fingers around him, thumb swirling over his cock head before he starts to stroke.

The chair creaks with the force of him riding Alec, scraping back across the floor until it strikes the wall. Magnus digs his fingertips into Alec's shoulders chasing that pleasured heat building in him. Alec's eyes are closed, and his head dropped back. He's moved just enough so that his feet are pressed against the chair and his legs slightly splayed, giving these perfect sharp thrusts of his hips that leave Magnus gasping every time he slams down on him.

" _Magnus…_ "

Alec shudders beneath him, grunting as he comes, dropping his gaze once again to where they're joined together before letting his head back with a groan. His grip on Magnus hasn't stopped but has slowed; Magnus concentrates on the feel of Alec inside him continuing to roll his hips. Alec groans again, one hand up and tracing over the lines of muscle on Magnus' chest as he grips him firmer and starts stroking faster again.

" _Here_ ," Alec says as he grips Magnus' waist encouraging him to angle up a little more. The change is incredible; Magnus' breath shudders from him in soft broken gasps. He watches Alec's hand on him for a few more strokes before spilling over his knuckles and chest with a desperate moan as he comes.

Alec continues to stroke him through it, only dropping his grip when Magnus whimpers for overstimulation. And because he is a tease, the spill of Magnus' come on his knuckles and thumb he sucks clean, smiling around his thumb then laughing when Magnus blasts a further groan into his neck when falling forward.

Magnus feels liquid. It's an effort to get his arms crossed behind Alec's head, though he has more than enough energy left to kiss him. Alec smiles against his mouth sweeping his fingers repeatedly over Magnus' back. He loops his arms around Magnus' waist, thrusting up just enough to have Magnus whimpering again.

"Sorry. I'll stop."

"No, don't," Magnus replies, shuddering though still savoring the feel of Alec in him.

"Hey. Magnus," Alec whispers, kissing it into his hair.

"Yes?"

"This is a _great_ chair."

Magnus snorts with laughter, wrapping Alec up in a soft hug.


End file.
